ATHENA
by Rocketssi
Summary: Dijuluki Athena oleh para siswa. Memiliki paras bak dewi khayangan namun tidak sinkron dengan perilaku barbar mereka."Kita sepertih habis kau perkosa saja"-Baekhyun. "Ya! ByunBaek, sedang apa kau berdiri disana? Sedang menahan buang air besar ya?"-Luhan. "Masih kecil ya"-Kyungsoo. Menjalani persahabatan yang greget dan dibubuhi kisah cinta. Official pair. GS. HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

**ATHENA**

.

Luhan; Baekhyun; and Kyungsoo

.

.

Official pair; GS

.

.

OOC; Humor; Romance; and Typo

.

.

.

Matahari senja yang indah menemani setiap langkah tiga hawa dengan seragam SMA yang saling berbagi tawa tentang kisah hari ini dengan _ice cream_ macha di tangan masing-masing mereka. Burung – burung berkicau merdu seolah mengiringi tiap baris harmoni tawa anggun yang tiga gadis itu dendangkan dengan merdunya. Rumput-rumput bergemerisik sayu menggiring langkah tiap ayunan tungkai kaki tiga gadis berparas cantik itu menuju pulang.

Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun, siapa yang tidak kenal mereka, mereka adalah ATHENA –sebenarnya ini adalah sebutan dari siswa lainya-. Pandai, cantik, berkecukupan, terkenal –ini pun tanpa mereka sadari- dan macam – macam hal sempurna lainnya yang diidam – Idamkan oleh para siswi lainya ada pada mereka bertiga, bahkan mereka memiliki website café tersendiri –juga tanpa sepengetahuan mereka-. Seperti namanya, paras mereka bagaikan dewi mitologi Yunani yang turun dari Olympus membawa kesejukan mata dan hati dengan paras cantik dan manisnya juga _manner_ layaknya bangsawan.

.

 _Tapi untuk tiga kalimat terakhir sangatlah hiperbola._

.

 _Karena pada kenyataanya dibalik wajah yang menawan mereka._

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA … Kalian lihatkan tadi? Lihatkan? HAHAHA … wajah si sok pintar Nayeon itu sangat pucat, apalagi saat dia jatuh terjengkang dari kursinya AHAHAHA apa – apaan dia, sudah menjadi siswa menengah atas masih menggunakan dalaman motif Hello Kitty –Pffft- oh astaga aku tak bisa menahannya, itu sangat menyenangkan" Girang Luhan mengingat kejadian di kelas mereka tadi, mencoba menahan tawa membahananya namun berujung muncratan air liur yang bercampur dengan ice cream yang belum tertelan dari belah bibir tipisnya. Kemudian menyambut tissue yang Kyungsoo berikan untuk membersikan bibirnya yang belepotan _ice cream_ danliur.

"Berkacalah, Lu. Kau juga masih mengoleksi dalaman bermotif Hello Kitty" desis Kyungsoo kecil takut – takut terdengar Luhan.

.

 _Luhan tidak anggun sama sekali, apalagi cara ia mengayun kan tungkai kaki yang bak super model itu layaknya barbar._

.

"Oh ayolah Lu, dimana letak menyenangkannya" kata Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya seraya mengorek hidungnya yang gatal, menggali emas.

"Harusnya kau masukan kecoa saja kedalam tasnya. Kalau tidak ya masukan belut, atau lintah, atau kobra, singa, harimau, jeroan angsa, kaki gorilla, mata sapi, gigi kuda, penis wumbo gajah, celana dalam kepala sekolah Lee, atau sperma basi yang kemarin kita gunakan untuk praktikum" cerocos menggebu-gebu Baekhyun kotor tak tentu arah.

.

 _Baekhyun mulutmu kotor sekali, dan tanganmu… berhenti melakukan hal-hal jorok._

.

"Stop, Baek. kau kira menangkap cicak itu mudah? Kau saja yang menangkap kecoa bersama tetek bengek yang kau sebutkan tadi, lalu masukan ke dalam tas Naeyeon sendiri, kalau aku? BIG NO" gerutu Luhan mengingat betapa susahnya ia menangkap tujuh belas ekor cicak dalam keadaan hidup. Sebenarnya ia telah menangkap banyak sekali cicak tapi semuanya yang tertangkap dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Kalian bertanya kenapa harus dalam keadaan hidup? Luhan berdalih agar saat tas dibuka para cicak akan berhamburan keluar dan itu sangat menyenangkan katanya.

"Sudah lah, yang penting kita sudah mengerjai Naeyeon untuk ulang tahun ketujuh belasnya itu" kata Kyungsoo mencoba menengahi kedua sahabatnya dengan kalem sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sempat turun melihat kedua sahabatnya adu mulut.

.

 _Oh, ada yang waras ternyata._

.

Lalu hening terjadi. "A-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gagap saat mata kedua sahabatnya memandangnya dengan wajah datar tapi masih menjilati ice cream masing-masing.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ada membantu kami tadi, Soo" kata Baekhyun masih dengan wajah datarnya yang diangguki Luhan.

"He'em" angguk Luhan.

"Aku kan menjaga lokasi saat kalian beraksi memasukan cicak tadi. Asal kalian tau tadi Hyunsik hampir masuk kelas tapi untung saja berhasil kutipu dengan mengatakan padanya bahwa Mrs. Park memanggilnya untuk remedial dan dia langsung pergi." bela Kyungsoo tidak terima dengan muka kesal.

"Lalu … Lalu ada juga Sana, yang ingin mengambil pembalut di dalam tasnya di kelas, langsung ku berikan kunci lokerku agar dia mengambil pembalut milikku saja. Hiks … pembalut mahalku" kata Kyungsoo melas hampir menangis, mata bundarnya sudah berkilau berkaca – kaca diterpa cahaya senja. Kyungsoo memang bisa membelinya lagi berapapun dan sebanyak apapun yang ia inginkan, tapi Kyungsoo adalah tipe gadis yang hidup berasaskan kehematan. Maka dari itu ia sangat menyayangkan pembalutnya diambil begitu saja.

 **GREP** –Baekhyun dan Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo

"Bercanda Kyungsoo-ku sayang. Terima kasih ya, sudah merelakan pembalut mahalmu demi menjaga lokasi untuk kami tadi" kata Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi tembam Kyungsoo disusul Luhan juga mengecup dengan gemas. Hati Kyungsoo langsung menghangat akibat ulah sahabatnya itu.

Tapi…

'Eh? kenapa rasanya dingin ya?' batin Kyungsoo merasa dingin pada kedua belah pipinya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga det–

"HYAAAA … BIBIR KALIAN JALANG SIALAN, BEKAS ICE CREAM! KEMARI KALIAN BITCHS AKAN KUPECAHKAN DADA KALIAN SATU PER SATU!" Pekik kalap Kyungsoo dengan mata burung hantunya yang membulat sempurna dibalik kacamatanya sambil mengusap kasar kedua belah pipinya yang lengket karena ice cream dari bibir kedua sahabatnya itu dan ewh~ bekas berwarna merah peninggalan lipstick matte milik Luhan, kemudian disusulnya Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah berlari didepannya guna kabur.

"Yang sampai rumah terakhir yang menyiapkan makan malam ya!" teriak Luhan yang sudah berlari jauh didepan.

 _Ternyata dari mereka bertiga tidak ada yang waras. Mulut barbar Kyungsoo sama saja._

Tapi setidaknya dari ketidak warasan mereka itu lah jalinan persahabatan yang kuat mereka terjalin.

Namun terlepas dari paras cantik bak dewi khayangan yang tidak sinkron dengan sikap barbar mereka, mereka disebut Athena karena Athena juga dikenal dengan sebutan _Parthenos_ atau perawan, karena tidak memiliki suami atau kekasih. Dengan kata lain mereka bertiga adalah…

 _ **JOMBLO**_

 **To Be Continue**

 _Muka lo cantik, tapi kelakuan lo barbar … kelar idup lo .. mamam tu jomblo /dimutilasi Luhan Kyungsoo Baekhyun/_

 **Hellaw its me~**

 **Suka begini nih, ninggal cerita yg lain trus muncul dengan cerita baru.. RMT tenan**

 **Ini udah pernah aku post di wattpad aku dengan judul yang sama tapi masuknya fiksi remaja dengan nama tokoh yg beda dan bahasanya non baku akukamu-an Ciaa~**

 **Ratingnya yg di wattpad sama yg disini aku buat beda. Yg di wattpad bahasanya doang yg agak menjurus. Kalo disini bakal ada lemon lime smut asem-asem enaaa~ XD**

 **Ini masih prolog, kalo banyak yang minat aku lanjutin, kalo g ya aku diemin aja … huuuuu /ditimpukin /reader: jangan sok iye deh lu thor, kita tampol tau rasa lu/**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATHENA**

 **Chapter I**

.

Luhan; Baekhyun; and Kyungsoo

.

.

Official pair; GS

HUNHAN; KAISOO; CHANBAEK

Dan yang lainnya

.

.

OOC; Humor; Romance; and Typo

.

.

.

 **KRIIING KRIIIING~**

 **PIPIPIPIPIPIIIIP PIPIPIP~**

 **KRIIING KRIIIING~**

 **PIPIPIPIPIPIIIIP PIPIPIP~**

Bunyi alarm jam maupun handphone berbunyi nyaring dan saling bersahutan dari dua buah kamar yang berhadapan. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 waktu setempat.

 **BRAK!**

Bunyi kedua pintu kamar tadi terbuka dengan sangat nyaring dan kasar. Dari dalam kamar itu keluar dua orang gadis remaja masih meggunakan piyama dengan handuk tersampir di bahu masing – masing berjalan tergesa nyaris berlari saling mendahului menuju kearah kamar mandi.

 **BRUK!**

"Argh! Lu, aku duluan!" Pekik melengking Baekhyun karena terhimpit di pintu saat akan masuk kamar mandi yang bersamaan dengan Luhan hingga keduanya saling berhimpitan dipintu masuk kamar mandi taka da satupun yang berhasil masuk.

"Apa-apaan! Aku yang duluan sampai disini. Sana minggir, Baek!" balas Luhan, sambil masih terus mencoba menjejalkan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedaalam kamar mandi.

"Kau yang minggir rusa China!" Desis Baekhyun sengit pada Luhan.

"Kau saja yang minggir, anak anjing!" balas LuHan tak kalah sengit.

 **Grrr~** keduanya bertatapan sengit, menggeram satu sama lain. Bagaikan anak anjing dan anak rusa yang sedang berebut mainan.

"Ah, sudah lah!" kata keduanya – Luhan dan Baekhyun. Lalu tergesa pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi kembali menuju kamarnya masing-masing untuk cepat-cepat bersiap. Persetan dengan mandi pagi, batin kedua gadis cantik itu.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar kamarnya, melihat kedua sahabatnya seperti itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memasuki kamar mandi dengan santainya sambil berkata dan tertawa kecil.

"Mereka bodoh ya? Biasanya juga mandi bersama dan lagi inikan … Pffft~"

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN! DASI MILIKKU DIMANA!?" teriak Luhan dari dalam kamarnya.

"HAH!? MANAKU TAU, KAN DASI DASI MILIKMU SENDIRI ,LU! KENAPA BERTANYA PADA KU" balas Baekhyun yang sedang memasang kaos kakinya juga berteriak dari ruang tamu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan mulai jengah mendengar suara teriakan kedua sahabatnya itu, yah walaupun ini sudah jadi rutinitas telinganya dipagi hari tapi teta saja telinganya terasa panas.

"BAEK, PELEMBAP BIBIR MILIKKU MANA?!"

"MANAKU TAU, LU! CARI SAJA DI KAMARMU"

"BAEK, BUKU FISIKA MANA!?"

"LU, AKU TIDAK TAU!"

"BAEK, KAOS KAKIKU MANA!?"

"AKU TIDAK TAU! YA TUHAN"

"YA! ITU KAOS KAKI MILIKKU!"

"ENAK SAJA INI MILIKKU!"

"MILIKKU!"

"MILIKKU!"

"MILI–"

"BERISIIIIK!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur mereka melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada masih dengan pisau di tangannya, menatap penuh aura kelam pada kedua sahabatnya yang saling bergelut diatas sofa memperebutkan sepasang kaos kaki.

Mungkin jika ini adalah sebuah manga atau anime pasti sudah muncul perempatan merah di kepala Kyungsoo dengan wajah dibuat garis horizontal dari dahi hingga atas bibir dan dengan tone berwarna hitam suram atau mungkin wajah memerah dengan asap yang keluar dari telinga, hidung hingga puncak kepala dan jangan lupakan aura kelam yang menguar disekitar tubuh gadis itu.

Dan ternyata suara auman Kyungsoo tadi mampu menghentikan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang bergelur memperebutkan kaos kaki diatas sofa tadi, mereka berdua langsung diam tanpa beo.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang lebih netral dan tenang tapi masih tidak mau menghilangkan aura kelamnya.

"Ini, Baekhyun ngambil kaos kakiku, Soo" adu Luhan merengek menunjuk – nunjuk Baekhyun dengan memasang wajah seperti anak TK yang permennya diambil oleh temannya kepada ibunya.

"Yaa! Ini kaos kaki milikku. Enak saja" sewot Baekhyun tidak terima seraya memeluk erat kaos kaki yang sedang disengketakan.

"Lu, bukannya kaos kakimu biasa kau taruh di dalam sepatu ya?" Kyungsoo mengingat kebiasaan sahabat absurd-nya itu.

Luhan pun memeriksa apa yang di katakan oleh Kyungsoo, berlari kecil kearah lemari sepatu mereka. "Oh iya benar, ada didalam sepatuku" kata Luhan tanpa dosa, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya karena ketidak ingatannya, kemudian dengan wajah berseri – seri membawa kaos kakinya kembali ke sofa dan mengenakannya.

"Soo,kenapa kau belum berseragam? Kita sudah hampir telat ini" Baekhyun heran melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu masih menggunakan pakaian rumahan.

"Ini kan hari minggu, Kalian bodoh ya?" kata Kyungsoo di sertai seringai mengejeknya yang kemudian berlalu dengan santainya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda. Tanpa peduli dua sahabatnya yang terdiam membatu menyadari kebodohan mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku bosaaaaaaan" keluh Luhan sambil mengangkat kakinya meletakkannya disenderan sofa panjang yang sedang ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo. Sambil sesekali dengan jahilnya meremas-remas dada kenyal milik Kyungsoo –so squishy- yang tepat berada dihadapannya juga sambil meremas dada miliknya membandingkan ukuran–well, Luhan sekarang sedang rebahan di paha Kyungsoo- yang dihadiahi cubitan dari Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton acara membosankan di televisi.

"Menjauh tangan byuntae" kesal Kyungsoo, membuang kepala Luhan dari atas pahanya.

"Cih, padahal keenakan juga" gerutu Luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit pasca di buang Kyungsoo.

"Oh c'mon, kita bertiga para gadis perawan yang cantik hari minggu hanya melakukan hal-hal un-faedah di rumah?" kata Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan mini fan miliknya kearah kedua sahabatnya.

"Lalu kita mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eung? Apa ya?" Baekhyun memasang pose berfikir dengan imutnya.

"A-HA!" teriak Luhan.

Teriakan Luhan itu sontak membuat kedua sahabatnya terkejut lalu mengalihkan atensi mereka kepada Luhan.

"Kesurupan ya" –Kyungsoo.

"Bosan hidup ,Lu. Mau mati" –Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Luhan yang menerima komentar tidak peka kedua sahabatnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan bodoh. Aku hanya ingin usul bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke mall saja. bagaimana hmm hmm?" usul Luhan penuh semangat dan mata yang berbinar.

"Tapi kita mau apa disana? Aku sedang tidak mood shopping" kata Baekhyun.

"Kita main di game center-nya saja. Dan … Taraaaa" dengan bangga Luhan menggangkat sebuah kartu serupa ATM bergambar kartun, yang di ketahui adalah kartu bermain di game center.

"Milik siapa itu, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Waktu pulang liburan kemarin aku mengambilnya dari dompet Junhui… hehehe, saldonya masih banyak" cengir Luhan seolah bangga telah mencuri kartu bermain milik adiknya yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama.

"Yasudah aku setuju" angguk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Call, kita ke mall" pekik Luhan girang.

Lalu ketiganya bergegas menuju kamar masing masing untuk berganti pakaian. Luhan dengan ripped jeans dan kaos polos berwarna biru yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya dengan bagian depan sedikit ia masukan, rambut panjangnya ia cepol berantakan. Baekhyun dengan jeans 3/4 yang ia padukan dengan kemeja garis-garis horizontal berwarna biru muda dan putih, dan rambut yang digerai. Dan Kyungsoo dengan jeans hitam dan kaos hitam dan rambut sepunggungnya ia gerai. Tampilan mereka sangat simple namun pancaran kecantikan mereka yang haqiqi membuat mereka terlihat wah.

.

.

.

Tujuan pertama mereka saat sudah berada di game center adalah sebuah ruangan dengan ukuran tidak lebih dari 2x2,5 meter yang berisikan sebuah lcd televisi dan beberapa alat sound system. Yaitu adalah karaoke box, yang sekiranya hanya mampu diisi maksimal 5 orang itu. Lalu dimulailah taruhan bersih-bersih rumah selama seminggu.

"I'm~ gonna swi~ing from the chandelier~ from the chandeli~~er"

Baekhyun dengan kemampuan suaran layaknya diva menyanyikan lagu Chandelier – Sia mendapat skor 93, membuatnya tersenyum remeh kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Why can't you hold me in the street, why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor, I wish that it could be like that why can't we be like that cause I'm you~~rs"

Kyungsoo dengan lagu Secret Love Song – Little Mix mampu meninggi Baekhyun dengan skor 94.

"Sial, aku lupa dia punya suara ballad-able" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya melihat seringai psycho –menurut Baekhyun- yang Kyungsoo tujukan padanya.

Kini giliran Luhan. "Baiklah, akan kutunjukan kemampuan yang sudah kuasah sejak lama ini" kata Luhan dengan semangat 45. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya cekikikan, karena mereka tau Luhan akan selalu kalah dalam taruhan karaoke seperti ini. Bukan karena luhan tidak bisa bernyanyi hanya saja sense Luhan dalam memilih lagu terbilang tumpul oleh karena itu dia selalu kalah dalam urusan seperti ini.

 **PIIP**

Suara music aneh pilihan Luhan mulai terdengar.

"I Have a pen, I have an Apple ugh! Apple pen… I have a pen, I have pineapple Ugh! Pineapplepen… Applepen… Pineaplepen… UGHH! Penpineappleapplepen"

Dengan percaya diri luar biasa Luhan membawakan lagu Pineapple pen dari Pico taro. Hal itu tak ayal membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa sepeti orang gila, apalagi saat Luhan mulai berjoget dengan jogetan noraknya dengan menampilkan derp face miliknya, semakin parah tawa kedua sahabatnya yang disuguhi tontonan norak nan menghibur dari Luhan.

Bahkan tawa mereka terdengar nyaring sampai keluar box membuat orang yang berlalu-lalang di situ memangdang bingung sekaligus takut. Bahkan beberapa anak kecil mulai menangis ketakutan mendengar gelegar tawa dari box mereka.

"Astaga ,Baek. Tolong hentikan Luhan. Perut dan pipiku mulai kram, aku tak sanggup" kata Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kram pada bagian perut dan pipinya karena tertawa terlalu over. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang dimintai tolong sekarang hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara dengan bersimbah airmata.

"Aduh, Kami menyerah Lu. Kau menang, kau mena–Akh!" Baekhyun sampai tersedak ludah sendiri sangking tak tahan dengan tingkah Luhan ini.

"Ya Tuhan, aku dan Baekhyun sampai lemas seperti ini gara-gara kau ,Lu" kata Kyungsoo saat pertama kali keluar dari box karaoke mereka, dengan kaki sedikit sempoyongan dan membungkuk memegangi perutnya yg masih sakit akibat tawanya.

"Kita sepertih habis kau perkosa saja. Kita berdua lemas, kau malah tambah segar" timpal Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha … Rasakan" Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tampang lemas dan loyo kedua sahabatnya itu. Siapa suruh mereka meremehkan kemampuan seorang Xi Luhan, batin Luhan bangga.

Setelah memulihkan tenaga yang dihabiskan saat karaoke mereka mulai menjajal satu per satu permainan yang ada di game center itu. Mulai dari permainan untuk umum bahkan yang harusnya untuk anak-anak dan balita pun mereka bertiga naiki. Tidak mereka hiraukan pandangan orang-orang sekitar horror pada mereka bertiga, 'Cantik-cantik kurang waras' mungkin itu yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang mereka bertiga.

"Lu, main di basket machine itu ayo" rengek Kyungsoo seperti bocah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan.

"Ayo, sepertinya seru " setuju Baekhyun, langsung menggeret Luhan si empu kartu akses untuk bermain.

Saat mereka sedang asyik melempar bola ke ring, mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, bola yang dilempar Baekhyun tidak masuk kedalam ring melainkan memantul keluar. Segera ia berlari mengikuti kemana bola itu menggelinding untuk menggambil bola yang terus menggelinding cepat itu , sampai sebuah tangan besar terlebih dahulu mengambil bola yang menggelinding itu.

"Ini" kata orang yang mengambil bola yang dikejar Baekhyun dengan suara berat nan sexy, menyerahkan bola itu pada Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak saat melihat orang itu.

'OMO! TAMPAN SEKALIIII! ON TUHAN. CIPTAANMU YANG SEDANG BERADA DI DEPAN KU INI SANGAT TAMPAN ' dalam hati Baekhyun heboh sendiri melihat pria yang mengambil bolanya. Pikirannya sudah melambung keadegan-adegan drama yang sering ia tonton bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Oh …? Chanyeol sunbae" suara Kyungsoo langsung memecah lamunan Baekhyun.

"Oh … Hai Kyung" si pria yang di panggil 'Chanyeol Sunbae' oleh Kyungsoo itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam pasca berkhayal.

"Kau kenal dia ,Soo?" kali ini Luhan bertanya.

"Iya, dia kan sunbae kita, kapten basket sekolah kita. Kau tidak tau?" kata Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh gadis tinggi semampai itu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol Sunbae" kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri pada Luhan.

"Luhan" sahut Luhan seadanya.

"Ya! ByunBaek, sedang apa kau berdiri disana? Sedang menahan buang air besar ya?" panggil Luhan dengan suara nyaring dan tidak kenal situasi, membuat orang-orang sekitar pun mengernyit melihat kearah Baekhyun.

Membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Dengan langkah kaku dan wajah tertunduk malu Baekhyun menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dan Chanyeol.

"Oh Sunbae, kenalkan ini Baekhyun. Baek, ini Chanyeol sunbae dia kakak kelas kita" kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan, mencoba memperkenalkan.

"Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Baekhyun sambil tersenyum yang menampakkan lesung pipi manisnya.

 **DEG DEG**

'YA LORD. KUATKAN HAMBA~' lagi-lagi batin Baekhyun beteriak heboh.

"Baekhyun" ucapnya terkesan tenang dan santai berkebalikan dengan batinnya, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Ternyata benar ya, sekertaris OSIS kita jika dilihat dari dekat sangatlah cantik" kata Chanyeol diluar prediksi Baekhyun. Langsung saja Baekhyun yang ada di alam batinnya lompat-lompat kegirangan seperti orang gila setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi yang dia tunjukan nyatanya hanya ucapan terima kasih dengan senyum tipis saja.

FYI, walau pun setengah waras begitu Baekhyun adalah sekertaris OSIS, dia akan berubah drastis jika sudah berurusan dengan keperluan-keperluan OSIS-nya. Ini salah satu mengapa dia masuk dalam kategori Athena, jika memimpin rapat dia akan bijaksana memberi saran kepada ketua OSIS dalam ngambil keputusan.

Back to story …

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan sunbaenya itu, dia mulai diam mengamati. Lalu ..

"Oh iya sunbae. Sedang apa disini? Bersama siapa? Sedang kencan ya? Kau berdandan tampan hari ini" tanya Kyungsoo sok akrab pada Chanyeol, padahal biasanya gadis bermata burung hantu ini hanya menunjukan wajah datar dan irit bicara dan hanya berekspresi ketika bersama kedua sahabatnya. Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo hanya ingin menguji sebuah hipotesisnya saja dan hasilnya dia bisa melihat ekspresi cemburu, pasrah dan tidak suka dari Baekhyun kearahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyeringai tipis melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo paham sepenuhnya akan macam tingkah laku sahabatnya, karena dialah yang paling rasional diantara kedua sahabatnya. Dia peka jika saat ini temannya sedang berada dalam situasi jatuh cinta, walaupun nyatanya Kyungsoo sendiri belum pernah merasakan yang dinamakan jatuh cinta itu sendiri.

'kekeke~ kartu As Baekhyun ada di tanganku' batin Kyungsoo cekikikan.

"Ah … aku sedang menunggu anak-anak basket lain, kami berencana untuk main disini dan sekalian menemani sepupuku yang baru pindah untuk jalan-jalan" terang Chanyeol masih dengan senyum tampannya.

"YO HYUNG!" sebuah suara nyaring menagalihkan atensi mereka.

"Oh, itu mereka" kata Chanyeol saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing ditelinganya, dia mengira yang datang adalah teman-teman satu timnya tapi ternyata yang datang hanya seorang pria dengan kulit tan sexy, yang sangat familiar bagi ketiga gadis disitu.

"Kai kau datang sendiri? Mana anak-anak yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol bingung kenapa yang datang hanya satu orang anggota timnya.

"Anak-anak yang lain tidak jadi. Mereka pergi menjenguk Hanbin yang masuk rumah sakit " kata pria tan itu pada Chanyeol.

"Hanbin, player nomor 12? Kenapa dia masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung bertanya. Dia khawatir akan keadaan player-nya.

Oh iya, Kyungsoo ini adalah manager klub olahraga sekolahnya, seperti basket dan futsal. Keterampilannya dalam mengamati lawan dan menyusun strategi tanding dalam permainan memudahkan para pemamainnya menyerang titik lemah para lawan. Maka dari itu guru pembimbing olahraga mempercayakan sepenuhnya klub olah raga pada Kyungsoo.

"Wohoow, ternyata ada Athena disini. Yak, hyung kau curang sekali. Tau begitu aku tadi berangkat bersamamu saja tadi. Kan bisa cepat bertemu para gadis Athena" goda Jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai, salah satu ace tim basket sekolah mereka, sambil ngerangkul Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan kau. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu mereka. Iya kan , Baekhyunee?" tanya Chanyeol menoleh menghadap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh? Eh … Iya sunbae" Baekhyun sampai gagap jawabnya dan wajahnya bersemu merah sadah bagaimana Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Jongin, aku tadi bertanya" interupsi Kyungsoo dengan wajah merengut merasa diabaikan pertanyaanya.

"Oh iya sampai lupa jawab pertanyaan Madam Kyungsoo. Si Hanbi–AGH!" belum selesai Jongin bicara Kyungsoo sudah menendang bagian tulang kering kaki Jongin.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Madam Kyungsoo', mengerti! Sekali lagi kau memanggil seperti, penis kecilmu itu yang akanku tendang" kata Kyungsoo dingin dengan aura intimidasinya yang dashyat. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Madam Kyungsoo' rasanya seperti mucikari jika dipanggil seperti itu.

"Uhh … iya ampun Mada –eh tidak maksudku Kyungsoo, ya Kyungsoo cantikku hehehe" cengir Jongin hampir saja keceplosan sambil mengusap bagian kakinya yang kena tendangan Kyungsoo tadi. "Hanbin hanya demam setelah diputusin Jinan ,Kyung. Sebentar juga pasti sembuh kalau sudah move on"

"Oh seperti itu, syukurlah" jawab Kyungsoo bersyukur tidak sakit yang parah namun masih kesal kepada Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang seperti anjing dan kucing itu. Bagi Chanyeol adu mulut kecil yang dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang biasa ia saksikan, sedangkan bagi Baekhyun ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu kepada orang lain dan itu lucu baginya.

Dan tanpa mereka berempat sadari, dua orang tak jauh dari mereka hanya diam memperhatikan dengan pandangan bingung. Yang satu adalah Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka berempat bicarakan dan tertawakan. Sedang kan yang satu adalah sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan dengan kulit putih hampir seperti pucat dengan wajah super datar yang sedang membawa dua buah cup minuman di tangannya.

Luhan yang menyadari kehadiaran pria itu melihat kearah si pria, dan si pria tadi yang sadar ditatap oleh Luhan juga menengokkan kepalanya kearah Luhan, membuat kedua mata mereka bersibobrok dan saling mengamati. Kemudian kedua obsidian Luhan melebar.

"VAMPIRE!" pekik Luhan.

.

.

.

Jadi disinilah mereka berenam sekarang, di salah satu meja berbentuk bundar di Foodcourt mall.

"Ahahahaha … Kau lucu sekali ,Lu" Jongin tertawa nyaring sewaktu teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu saat Luhan berteriak heboh mengatakan melihat vampire , tapi nyatanya yang dia sebut vampire itu adalah saudara sepupu Chanyeol yang memang mempunya kulit kelewat putih seperti Edward Cullen dan matanya yang berwarna coklat terang.

"Sialan, jangan sok akrab denganku" kata Luhan sambil memiting leher Jongin dengan lengannya. Yah, walaupun Luhan berkata seperti itu nyatanya mereka terlihat seperti sudah akrab lama. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang satu kelas, namun sangat jarang ada interaksi lebih diantara mereka dengan Jongin saat di kelas. Hanya sekedar hafal nama dan tingkah lakunya, seperti Jongin yang terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang suka tebar pesona kepada para gadis bahkan guru-guru wanita yang masih muda di sekolah mereka.

"Ah iya, ini perkenalkan saudara sepupuku, mulai besok dia akan bersekolah di sekolah kita dan dia satu angkatan dengan kalian" kata Chanyeol mencoba memperkenalkan sepupunya membuat yang lainnya menatap sosok berkulit pucat itu. Namun yang diperkenalkan hanya diam, sampai Chanyeol menyenggol lengannya.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun" ucap pria itu.

Saat Sehun memperkenalkan rasanya seperti ada badai salju yang langsung menerjang ketubuh mereka yang mendengarkan. Sangat dingin.

"Pffft– santai saja, Hun. Aku Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan. Dan maaf untuk yang tadi ya" kata Luhan pertama kali guna memecah keheningan.

"Aku Kim Jongin, biasa dipanggil Kai, oppa tampan atau juga bisa dipanggil sayang" kata Jongin percaya diri yang langsung membuat yang lainnya tertawa, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyun– "

"Madam Kyungsoo, panggil saja dia Madam Kyungsoo" kata Jongin memotong saat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aargh!" ini suara si Jongin lagi, saat ini pinggangnya tengah dicubit dengan kuat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, panggil aku Kyungsoo saja"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun" kata Baekhyun dengan tersenyum manis.

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri makanan yang mereka pesan pun diantarkan. Sambil menyantap makanan mereka mulai mengobrol, walaupun nyatanya yang mendominasi obrolan hanya Jongin dan Luhan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedikit-sedikit menimpali, sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam mengamati dan sesekali ikut tertawa.

Dan inilah yang menjadi awal kisah para Athena..

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
